Fighting and Finding
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: There's comes a time where you've got band together with strangers in order to get a job done. This is one of these moments. The point of today is to get to know who you're fighting alongside, or that's what they say anyways. (A random/sucky fight scene I wrote. Whoops. Hijack. Blind AU) I don't know genres still, I'm really sorry.


**HI EVERYONE! So, this is just a short little thing I found myself writing. It's a one-shot, and it's a fight scene. Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD or ROTG, I only own the plot :D**

* * *

"Hello." Someone said from behind me. I jumped slightly, the hair on the back of my neck raising slightly. Turning around quickly, I found myself eye to eye with a slightly smaller-looking boy. He had auburn hair and a lanky stature. His eyes were a really, unbelievably-light ad clear green. "I'm Hiccup."

"Jack," I regarded, nodding slightly and turning around to face him. The top of his head reached the middle of my neck, and his eyes continued to look in their current direction instead of looking directly at me.

"Need a partner?" Hiccup asked, a twinge of something lurking in his eyes. There was a crooked half-smile spread across his boyish features and I didn't even think a boy could pull of a look that adorable. I found myself smiling a bit and looking back at him.

"Yeah, I do." I said. "You willing to be my partner?"

Hiccup nodded once, his hair swishing into his eyes haphazardly. Oddly enough, he didn't move to brush them away. "Of course," he responded lightly. He slowly shifted into a sturdier stance, his hands splayed slightly in front of him, and I backtracked a couple steps, giving us some room for the fight that was about to ensue. I heard a murmur ripple through everyone else, but I tuned that out as I saw Hiccup stiffen and run towards me. I dodged quickly, diving onto the ground and rolling out of the way. I was up on my feet fast enough, only to find Hiccup sniffing at the air lightly. His lighthearted smile turned deadly in an instant as his eyes darted in my general direction.

He was darting toward me in an instant, moving loads faster than I ever thought possible. When he was close enough, he bent his knees slightly and jumped off the ground, heading right towards me. I have to admit, I was a little intimidated, and I let out a slight yell of shock as I dodged out of the way quickly. He saw this, and once his feet hit the floor again, he changed directions and pounced right onto me before I could even breathe.

We tumbled to the ground in seconds, rolling in the dirt and leaves. I wouldn't give up this easy though, and I started to wrestle out from under him. A quick memory flashed in the back of my mind, and it was someone telling me "_the body will always follow the head._" So, I pushed my hand up, colliding with the underside of his jaw and I used it to thrust his head upward. Hiccup only twisted his neck out of my defense and knocked it out of the way, almost gently, with the side of his head.

Hiccup glanced at a spot about a foot above my head, and managed to pull a dorky smile onto his features. The murmurs returned back into my mind, but I didn't focus on them yet; this wasn't the end yet. With a burst of sudden energy, I worked my legs under Hiccup, the calloused undersides of my feet connecting lightly with his green, form-fitting shirt he was wearing. I kicked him off me quickly, and he fell onto his back a little ways away. I almost felt bad, but this was practice. Plus, he got up without any issues, so I guessed he wasn't all that hurt after all.

"I like how you don't give up." Hiccup remarked a bit quietly, as if no one else was supposed to know we were talking. I lunged at him this time, teeth flashing into a smile as I opened my mouth and laughed at the oddly-timed compliment. I knocked him over again, the two of us rolling in a mass of tangled limbs as we struggled to keep the fight up.

"Thanks." I shot back. "I like how you're not even trying right now." And he wasn't, to be completely honest. Of course, the both of us weren't trying nearly as hard as we would be when we were actually in a fight, but he seemed calmer. His heart rate wasn't even sped up! Hiccup let out a laugh, the sound light and clear as it rang in my head even after he stopped laughing.

"Naturally!" A girl called out, and there was a resounding laughter. Well, I guess there was a crowd gathered around us, but I didn't focus on that. Hiccup seemed to have gone limp, dead weight plastered over me as I tried to push him off again (he was having none of it, of course).

"Do you _want_ me to try?" Hiccup said, raising his clear green eyes a bit in a skeptical look.

"Yes!" I said exasperatedly in triumph as I finally pushed him off of me, making him land harshly onto his side. I scrambled ungracefully to my feet quickly and sank into a sturdier position. I didn't mean to answer his question, though. Honest!

"Okay, then." Hiccup answered. Like a bullet, he shot into the air and tackled me with so much force that the wind was knocked out of me. I tried fighting him off, but the effort was futile. He simply lurched forward with his eyes closed. With a sort of delicateness, he pressed his a feather-light kiss onto my lips. "I win." He stated quietly before moving off and sitting up straight, his smile wide and bright.

There was an eruption of cheers, all screaming Hiccup's name and laughing in glee. I got up, shaking off the amazing feeling of his lips on mine, and looked at him with wide eyes. His smile continued to shine as his eyes darted from side to side, seeing the people who were crowded around and cheering for him. Someone ran up beside me and nudged my side, making me stumble.

"Don't worry, Hiccup was just playing with you." They assured. It was a girl, her voice light and her smile on her face was almost mocking. "Just because he's blind doesn't mean he isn't a threat!"

Wait, what?

"Yeah, don't you feel smart?" Another person jeered from the crowd. They stepped up and pointed at me. "Mess with the blind one, why don't you? Think he's an easy target? Ha! He's the best fighter of us all!"

"Hiccup?" I asked, walking up to him slowly. His head turned, so he was facing my general direction. There was a smile on his face. His light eye color made sense then. "Whoa, I didn't know, dude!" I said quickly. "I didn't know you were blind! Shit, that's amazing!"

"Thanks." Hiccup said, dipping his head.

"How did you do that?" I asked, the enthusiasm in my voice too much for me to handle. I tried to tone it down a notch. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking…"

"No, I don't mind." Hiccup said lightly. The crowd around us diminished, everyone slowly figuring out that _I really didn't know he was blind_ and that I wasn't fighting with him because I thought he was weak. "I can figure out where everything is by using my other senses. I can feel the dirt beneath my feet, smell the winds changing directions, hear the birds calling…"

The wind was blowing subtly, and I could barely hear the birds chirping. The dirt beneath my feet felt rough and dry, and the feeling was nothing worth noting.

"I was born without my sight, and for that, it only made me stronger. It made me fight a little harder." Hiccup said, hanging his head. "Because I can't see, my other senses are heightened, and I can feel, smell, and hear things better than anyone else can. I make a mental picture of everything around me, it helps me see the world. I can feel the vibrations in the ground when you move. I can feel you shift you weight on your feet as we speak."

Dammit, I was shifting on me feet, a bit nervously, mind you. I was almost in awe about how much Hiccup had to go through, and how he never let anything get him down. My problems seemed petty and stupid in comparison, and I smiled at him.

"That's really awesome." I said. "I'm glad we're on the same team."

"I liked you better when you did not know I was blind." Hiccup remarked, a laugh audible in his voice. "You were less sappy that way."

"Sappy?" I asked. "For the record, I am not sappy!"

"You are as sappy as that tree over there and you know it." Hiccup said laughing.

I looked over my shoulder and cursed under my breath. A rare maple tree was right behind me. Vak laughed.

"It's okay, I like sappy." Hiccup said, walking closer to me and grabbing my face lightly. I closed the distance between us, our lips meeting lightly for the second time that day.

And that's how I met the love of my life.

* * *

**This is one of my better fight scenes, so I'm proud of this, though it still completely sucks! Thanks for reading and please review! **

**I love you all! **

**-HB**


End file.
